A Tamer's Guide to the Organ Trail
by Millennium Ravenheart
Summary: Everything happened so fast. We've abandoned our homeland and are now driving around America. Zombies abound and depression rising, will my friends and I be able to make it? Either way there's not turning back. I'm Takato Matsuki...welcome to our new life. A Digimon Tamers/Organ Trail Crossover. (Friendship/Romance/Tragedy/Adventure.)


A Tamer's Guide to the Organ Trail

For right now, we're all each other have. Everything happened so fast. One day I was helping my parents bake bread and the next, I'm running around with my girlfriend packing for the long journey ahead. We don't know how it started, but we know how it will end if we don't hurry.

My mother...my mother was the first person I knew to be infected. It starts out like the common cold. You ignore it thinking you can go on, but your symptoms worsen. You become angrier. Your skin begins to turn colors... It was too late by the time we took her to the hospital. They put her into a containment room of sorts with numerous people. I wasn't allowed to go in, but I could hear screams. From the state of the rooms I did see I assumed things were torn apart. The Japan I knew...the world I knew, I loved, I fought for was no more. I don't remember how long it took, but she was moved into a separate room away from everyone else. By the time I got to see her, my father couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. I had never heard such a tenderness to his voice, but something told me it wasn't so much out of love as it was fear. My mother didn't look up at me, but I heard what she said. Her last words to me.

"I love you Takato."

I started to walk towards her and say something back, but my father took my arm and led me outside of the room. He gave me a hug and whispered in my ear:

"It's too late for us Son. You take what you can, and you leave here with Jeri. Keep making us proud and don't you dare look back. Keep Jeri by your side always, and remember to keep an open mind and an open heart at all times."

He released me and took a couple of things out of his wallet before handing it to me.

"Dad I—"

"Take it, and don't look back my son."

With a heavy heart, I did and at that moment I realized there was a thick bandage on his arm. There was no more need for questions. I turned around and forced myself out of the hospital. I didn't realize I had run all the way home until my legs had given out on the front porch. Jeri had run out and knelt beside making sure I was alright. I held her for a while. The tears wouldn't stop, and I just sobbed like a small child. When I settled down, I told her to go and change. I wasn't waiting around any longer.

Now we're back to the start, and I'm helping Jeri fish out the first aid supplies. We've got a few blankets and the little bit of food we had bought earlier in the week. The rest of our food supply is the day old bread we've wrapped up and shoved as much as we could into our tiny bread bin. My dad had bought a brand new van, and it was pretty sizable but...this was the zombie apocalypse. Plain and simple. We needed as much space as possible. I threw a few of our old tools into the back seat. Jeri had made a medkit of sorts out of our first aid odds and ends, and I tucked that beside the tools. All that was left was our clothes, and a few stray things Jeri insisted we take with us. Our old photo album was one of them.

She and I had started putting it together after we started dating two years ago. We filled it up with everything from when we were little, to the digimon, to our middle school graduation ceremony. I swear that thing was going to burst at any moment, as Jeri squeezed the life out of it protectively.

"Jer?"

"We're going to make more. Happier memories Takato. I'm sure of it."

"...He told me to keep going and not look back. We're going to have to remember that if we want to stay alive."

We got into the van, and I locked the doors.

"Sometimes it's good to look back, in order to move forward. At least, that's what I think." She murmured.

I started up the van and thought about what she said.

"You may have a point...but for now, I'll obey. It was his last request. That and to keep you safe. But..."

I took one hand off the wheel to mess with her hair. She smiled a bit.

"I know. I love you too." She replied.

We were quiet for a while. Jeri had gotten a text message from our friends. Apparently they were following us out of Japan. The infection was spreading faster than any of us could have expected. About two days after that Japan looked like a horror film. Zombies were left and right. Jeri and I had already gotten on our boat to our final destination: Safe Haven.

For right now, we're all each other have.

* * *

Day 0:

I woke up to someone tickling my sides.

"We've made it."

I want to respond, but my eyelids are too heavy. She kissed my cheek, and I groan.

"I'm up. I'm up."

We get dressed and resume our places in the front of the van. I drive up to a huge building with—English written on it. I assume it's the right place, but I don't know what it says. I copied all of Henry's homework (without his permission), and I'm regretting that decision. I park the van, and we get out quickly. There's probably not much time until the next wave arrives. As we entered the building, we were greeted by an endless flood of people. Since it's one of the last "safe" meet-up places until you reach Safe Haven, it came as no surprise. I didn't see anyone familiar...until I noticed a girl running straight towards me. Her hair is black as midnight and clothes match almost perfectly. Surprisingly she hugs me, and I hug her back.

"I'm so glad you're alive Takato."

"...It's wonderful to see you Rin."

I yell to Jeri, and the two girls quickly greet each other. Rin takes my left hand and Jeri's right while leading us over to the rest of our friends. Henry, Rich, Avy, and surprisingly Rika smile when they see us.

"Not to break up our reunion, but I'm assuming Takato and Jeri didn't hear the announcement. We only have four hours to get out of the city. They're preparing to release a nuclear bomb...the area is lost to them." Henry said sternly.

"We've pulled the last bit of our money together. Rika and I found some food and Richie managed to find some spare parts in case we needed anything." Avy added quickly.

Rin quietly pulled out a map from her skirt pocket and held it up to the others.

"Alright then. Let's stock up on fuel and get out of here." I said with a smile on my face.

I had felt more hopeful than I had since this whole epidemic started. I looked over at Jeri, who had the most beautiful smile on her face. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Day 1

I had always wanted to go on a road-trip with my friends. Guess I got my wish—only more sadistic and filled with much more carnage than I could have anticipated. Bottom-less zombies were crawling along everywhere, and I had to keep swerving to avoid them. Or the squirrels. Jeri and Avy would murder me if I ran over the squirrels. It was, at least, a hundred outside and we were soaked. Needless to say that it had been a very uncomfortable morning. Around noon, we stopped seeing any (moving) zombies all together. I snuck a glance into the rear-view mirror to analyze our "party".

Directly behind me was Avy, who was trying to keep the conversation alive. Being a fashion model and a rising idol back home, she had a way with words. Her short, choppy bob was currently being annihilated by Henry's right hand. To her right was Rika, who was trying to hide the fact that she was worried about our friend Ryo. Her mom had died from an infection earlier that year, but her Grandma was supposedly in Safe Haven. Therefore, Ryo was the only person she loved whose whereabouts were unknown. Yes, I did just say love. She'll never admit to it, though.

Speaking of which, Henry was sitting directly behind Avy. Now despite finding a brunette with short hair, amazing grades, and has also studied martial arts—otherwise referred to as his dream come true—they weren't an item. I've asked him about it, but he always pushes the conversation to another topic. Our friends have their theories, but if you ask me he's afraid of losing their friendship. He tends to smile more whenever she's around. His manner of teasing her is reminiscent of how he used to act around Terriermon mixed with a tad of flirtation. Avy's always been a good sport about it, being a bit of a flirt and all, but she's immensely genuine around him. Heck, I even heard that she's blown off a few gigs just to spend time with him. She definitely wouldn't do that for anyone else, even her twin brother.

Moving on, Rich was right beside him trying to flirt subtly with Rin. She wasn't having any of it. They were a half-official couple of sorts, but if you asked her flat out she'd deny it. She's a popular senior at our school who's the star of the track team. However, she's always quiet. She never participates much in conversation and never makes a real effort to befriend anyone. Avy's one of her cousins, so they have an odd friendship of sorts, but that's about it. Well...besides myself. I happened to approach her about joining the art club one day after hearing that she's an artist. She didn't completely shrug me off, but I still didn't get much of a response. I asked Avy about it, and she arranged a sort of "lunch date" for us. We (forcibly) got to talking and eventually began eating lunch together for a while. We got into a disagreement about three months into our friendship, and soon after Rin stopped coming to school. I found out later that she was sick, but I wasn't able to see her thanks to club activities. Short after that, all of this happened, and I thought I would never see her again. But...she's here now, and I see her smiling at me. So I'll smile back and stop worrying about our past. Besides, I'm more worried about Rich's safety. Rin looks like she'll kill him at any moment. The very fact that he's still alive and Rich has gotten away with his pet name for her, Shi-Shi, I think they've got something special. Or a death sentence; time will tell.

I'm doing my best not to look at my girl. Not because I don't love her...but because I'm driving and she's immensely distracting in her short shorts right now. Not to mention she's in my favorite pink shirt of hers with a small white bow in the center. She's been fanning herself heavily with her magazine due to the heat, and I can't turn on the air conditioner for long since we're conserving gas (but mainly because the van's a complete lemon). He hair had been up out of her face for a while now, but she had yanked the ribbon out of hair a while ago. I've been worried about her but for now-

"Takato, I'll switch positions—"

"SQUIRREL! TAKATO LOOK OUT!"

"Damn it, Jeri! I'm running over the squirrel. I'm sorry."

"DON'T BE AN ASS! YOU HAVE _**THREE LANES**_ **AND NO ONE IN FRONT OF YOU**!"

Fuck these squirrels.

* * *

Night 1

We've managed to reach what looks like an old campground. I'm not exactly sure where we are, but Rin is, so that's all that matters. Takato was complaining about the van not acting right so Avy and I thought we'd take a look at it. Rin's sleeping in the back seat and Rich is pitching the tents. Or at least he's supposed to, if not I'll kick his ass later. Rika and Jeri are taking a walk...probably to get away from Takato. He backed into a tree earlier due to their bickering. The van didn't take much damage, and it doesn't seem to affect whatever's bothering the van...but that's not going to save Takato and Jeri's relationship. It took us a couple of hours, but with some of the spare parts Rich found we were able to fix a few things. Avy even thinks she's fixed the air conditioning, so we don't have our own personal sauna in the van. Seriously, I'm grateful for Takato's dad, but he tends to pick out the worst vehicles from the stories I've heard. I'm surprised their white one lasted for as many years as it did. After we had finished, Avy and I decided to wash up in the stream we found. We took turns with one bathing and the other on guard duty. I felt a little guilty since I kept my eyes closed for most of my guard duty to...well...fend off the temptation. I always try to act like a gentleman, and ramp that up to eleven when it comes to her, but...the girl is gorgeous. It may be the zombie apocalypse, but that doesn't mean I can't have feelings—it just means I officially can't act on them. Before, it was because I was scared of losing our friendship. Then...I " _accidentally_ " kissed her. She wasn't upset, but I immediately regretted it and apologized to her. I realized our friendship wasn't the thing I was worried about...but I was worried about myself. I have tendencies to lose myself despite always trying to stay on the straight and narrow. Suffering from some of the same problems, she deserves someone with better temperament. Someone much better than I...

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I looked up quickly to see her standing in front of me.

"Oh, hey. Nothing other than the usual..."

"Ah. Well...want to have a sparring match real quick?"

"We _just_ bathed."

"Don't be a killjoy. Come on, what do you say?"

I sighed and got into my usual tai chi stance. I can't say no to those auburn eyes. Ever. She made the first and last move. She tried to do a kick, but her right leg buckled from underneath her. I just barely managed to catch her in time, but her face still twisted in pain. I quickly carried her over to the van. I gently set her down on the log we had parked next to while I opened the car back up. After digging through med-kits to find something useful, I managed to find a knee brace and some ibuprofen. I picked her back up, laid her out on the backseat, and inspected her leg. It seemed a bit swollen.

"What on earth were you trying to do?! Have me break your leg?"

"I didn't realize it was this bad. It's from the other day when we were trying to climb that fence to get to the shelter. I banged my leg on a nearby pole, and it's gotten worse."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone else for that matter...?"

"I was hoping it would clear itself up. Besides, it's the apocalypse Henry. My leg is the last thing on my mind."

"It needs to be the first thing on your mind, so you don't become a zombie chew toy," I said a little too angrily.

She looked at me intently before saying:

"You wouldn't let that happen to me."

My face grew red, but I didn't answer. I busied myself with adjusting her knee brace.

"Henry." She said sternly.

I stopped and looked deep her eyes.

"...Yeah?"

"Can you be honest with me...? Even if it's just for a second...Can we drop the act?"

Tears were coming down her cheeks, and a part of me broke inside. She started shivering, so I closed the back door of the van and pulled her close. We sat in almost total darkness. The street lamp was just about the only light you could see. It took a few minutes, but her tears stopped, and I found myself kissing the top of her head. She broke out embrace and her auburn eyes pierced through my soul. I sighed and tried to look away, but the feeling didn't go away. I knew where this was going, and a part of me was happy about it. However, that part paled in comparison to my anger for making her sob. I know the truth. I'm not right for her. I've told myself this countless times. That night, my brain just wasn't in the mood for listening. Neither was my heart.

"Well...you are always complaining about how neither of us can get any privacy. Now we've got it."

"I don't care about any of that. I just—"

"Don't. Just don't say it. _Please_..."

"You're making this hard."

"You're making this harder."

I sighed again.

"Do you hate me? At the very least, answer that..."

"You know the answer to that. I've never hated you, and I never will. I just...this isn't the right time."

"When is? Seriously, it's been two years..."

"Avy this is the apocalypse!"

" _EXACTLY_! We're in the apocalypse. Times like this you keep the people you love closest to you and tell them you love them. As often as you can and as many times as it takes. And I'll say it right now, I love you, Henry Wong."

I love you too, should have been my next words. Instead, I kissed her passionately. I'll keep this story short. The good news was that I felt something inside me that I had never felt before. All of my anger had subsided, and I felt more at peace than I ever had. The bad news was that the whole experience was short lived, we were both freezing our buns off, and...well...

"HENRY! AVY! Where'd you guys go?"

...My brother nearly found out. I panicked and tried to nudge Avy off of me the best I could. I overestimated the space between her and the car door...and...well...

"OWWWW!"

* * *

Day 2:

"Sooo...I'm confused. How did you break your leg?" I asked looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

"My sparring partner and I got a little too rough last night. I'm alright, though, and he's taking responsibility for it."

I had never heard that much anger in a woman's voice in my life. It sounded calm, but I knew better. Much better. I don't know what happened, or how Henry's still alive, but he has a rather guilty look in his eyes. Avy's head was on his lap while her legs were laid out over Rich. Rin, who was now in Avy's seat, was giving both Rich and Henry the silent treatment. Rika just rolled her eyes in annoyance like she had figured something out. I decided just to let it go for now. I was still more concerned about Jer and me, but that would have to wait. We were almost to Pittsburgh, but it felt like it was taking forever to get there. This silence wasn't helping anything. I gave Jeri a look to see if she was willing to throw me a bone. She just sighed and gave a little shrug before resuming her fanning with the magazine.

So much for our "mental link".

About thirty minutes later I pulled into the city and immediately found a good parking space up front. I failed to notice the lifeless zombie husk in the tree we were beside. It almost fell on Jer, but I pulled her back inside just in time.

"I solemnly swear to stop taking out the forest, if it stops trying to take out my girlfriend."

She chuckled, much to my chagrin.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. After all, we're going to have to do some hunting sooner or later. Nobody's insane enough to try and run a real grocery store in these conditions."

"Can't a guy dream?" I half-whined at her response.

"It won't do much until we get to Safe Haven. Come on Rich, let's look for some extra supplies." Henry chimed in.

Rich nodded at his brother's suggestion. In one swift motion, Henry picked up Avy and Rich opened the door so all of them could exit. Avy tried to protest, but unfortunately, she wasn't getting anywhere. Rika moved to the back seat and curled up. Rin was still listening to her Ipod. I sighed and beckoned Jeri to follow me. I wanted some semblance of privacy while Henry and Rich...did whatever. I honestly doubt they were shopping.

I cautiously took Jeri's hand, and we walked a ways past the little "market" that they had made out of a house. I think I saw Rich's head, but there was no sight of Henry and Avy.

It would have been nice to stop and see the sights, but the only real sights now were dismembered limbs and guts strewn about. I think the dark skies were now synonymous with the lost souls of this city...and chills suddenly went up my spine. Jeri let go of my hand and started to rub my back.

"Are you okay?"

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright. I think I'm slowly but surely becoming the metaphoric one instead of Henry. But then again, can you blame me with this scenery?"

She gave me a hug which surprised me.

"Don't let it get to you. I know...I know it's hard to stay focused, and I'm sorry for getting so hyped up about the squirrels...but I-"

I kissed her.

"I love you too."

...Things should be okay now.

* * *

"...Hey, Rin? I know we don't know each other very well but...will you answer me this? What do you think of Henry and Avy?"

It was silent for a while. Then there was a slight sigh, and then Rin removed her headphones.

"They'll make a cute couple once they admit it to themselves. Otherwise, they'll self-destruct. That's the way I see it at least."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Either they'll admit it to themselves and the world that they're in love, or something bad will happen. Like they'll have an argument or something, but I'm entirely sure. Depends on their current temperament. Avy's always been a bit anal, and Henry pretends like he's not a ticking time bomb so..."

She shrugged, and I sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I'm just sick of seeing them like this. I know we've got bigger fish to fry but..."

I didn't know where I was going with this. Am I just trying to escape the fact that I was lonely or...or maybe something more? I don't know...but the world is at stake. Hell, we're at stake if Takato can't stop staring at Jeri's thighs long enough to focus on the damn road. Jer's worried about the squirrels, but we'll be the road kill if she doesn't put on a pair of pants.

"Rika!"

I hear my name and turn around to find a familiar sight. Rich is back- and he's holding a jacket.

A leather jacket.

 _His jacket._

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my latest three a.m. fueled story. This was an idea I had a few months back after playing a couple rounds of the game. After not being able to think of any character names, I chose these guys specifically and chaos ensued. This was supposed to be a long one-shot summing up my play-through, but I started thinking that it would work better in chapter format.

This was the Merry Christmas/Happy New Year gift I promised on my profile so I really hope it lives up to expectations. Since this is so different from what I usually do, please leave a review/pm to tell me your thoughts about it.

-Millie


End file.
